1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-submergence type hydrofoil craft.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional hydrofoil craft can sail at high speed by reducing water resistance by raising a water surface craft body upward from the water surface and sliding the water surface craft body on the water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hydrofoil craft using a novel propulsive system able to greatly reduce wave making resistance at a sailing time.
To achieve the above object, a semi-submergence type hydrofoil craft of the present invention has the following construction.
(1) In a first embodiment mode of the present invention, the semi-submergence type hydrofoil craft has a craft main body having a water surface craft body located above the water surface at a sailing time, an underwater craft body located below the water surface, and one or plural struts vertically connecting said water surface craft body and said underwater craft body. The above underwater craft body has a water suction port opened to suck water from a front face of the underwater craft body; a propeller for sending-out the water sucked from said water suction port backward; at least one water injection port opened to inject the water sent-out from said propeller backward; at least one water sending passage extending from the rear of said propeller to said at least one water injection port; and at least one pair of wings projected from both side faces of said underwater craft body.
(2) In the above mode (1), it is preferable that the pair of said water injection ports is opened to both the side faces of said underwater craft body, and two water sending passages are extended to the respective water injection ports leftward and rightward.
(3) In the above mode (2), it is preferable that said water injection ports are arranged below said wings on the side faces of said underwater craft body.
(4) In one of the above modes (1) to (3), it is preferable that said water suction port is formed such that said water suction port is gradually reduced in section from its opening in a backward direction.
(5) In one of the above modes (1) to (4), it is preferable that a rotatable flap attached to a rear end portion of said wing is arranged.
(6) In one of the above modes (1) to (5), it is preferable that said wing is constructed by a main wing and an aileron arranged in forward and backward directions.
(7) In one of the above modes (1) to (6), it is preferable that said wing is approximately formed in the shape of a flat plate, and upper and lower faces of this wing are formed in a streamline shape, and a front end portion of this wing is formed in the shape of a knife edge.
(8) In one of the above modes (1) to (7), it is preferable that said strut is approximately formed in the shape of a flat plate, and its side face is formed in a streamline shape, and front and rear end portions of the strut are formed in the shape of a knife edge.
(9) In one of the above modes (1) to (8), it is preferable that a vertical length of said strut can be adjusted.
(10) In a second embodiment mode of the present invention, the semi-submergence type hydrofoil craft comprises a water suction port opened to suck water from the front face of a craft body; a propeller for sending-out the water sucked from said water suction port backward; a water injection port opened to a rear face of said craft body so as to inject the water sent-out from said propeller backward; one water sending passage extending from the rear of said propeller to said water injection port; and at least one pair of wings projected from both side faces of said craft body.